Running Backwards
by Rinette34
Summary: After Massie kicks Alicia out, Josh dumps Alicia for Dylan. That's when true love is really found. Derrick likes Alicia, Massie loves Derrick, Josh may like Alicia again, and Dylan loves Josh. Will the five of them work things out before it's too late?
1. Paranoid

My version of Bratfest at Tiffany's.

Massie Block: Kicked Alicia out faster than she could say Ehmagawd! She spread lies about her, and is now the uncontested alpha of BOCD. But, everything is turning out wrong. The PC is going back to Lake Placid. She's currently dating Derrick Harrington, but she can totally tell Derrick has his puppy dog eyes on Alicia ever since Dylan stole him from her. Massie's fighting hard, but Alicia won't seem to fall.

Alicia Rivera: After Massie kicked her out for basically no reason, she takes to hanging with the guys, and refusing to give Massie and her friends the satisfaction. It's on to Lake Placid, and she doesn't care about Josh, who dumped her for her ex-best friend, Dylan. Besides, she and Derrick have been hanging out a lot lately, and Alicia is actually starting to maybe like him…

Dylan Marvil: Snatched Josh from Alicia, and gained 2 pounds. She's a size 4, and is beta to Massie. Something about her relationship doesn't seem right, and she knows what it is. Josh doesn't really love her. He still loves Alicia, so Dylan is heartbroken all over again. Alicia is taking everyone's attention, and Dylan may be the one that finally breaks her down.

Kristen Gregory: Is caught in between hanging with Alicia and sticking by Massie, but knows she needs to make her decision soon, because Massie's acting more like a bitch every single day. Kristen is back and is dating Griffin Hastings, her "sweet" boyfriend. What she doesn't know is Griffin's a major pervert, and he's also dangerous. When she finally puts the pieces together, it'll be too late.

Claire Lyons: Is fighting with Cam all the time and can't really take it anymore. No one understands her. Massie's to busy battling Alicia, and no one else has ever really tried to help her do anything. They don't even like her! She sees Lake Placid as a chance to get her love life back on track, but everything is ruined when she sees her alpha making out with her boyfriend!

Chapter 1-New Beginnings

September 25, Monday

Assembly

9:06 A.M.

"Ugh, assembly? Why not just watch grass die?" Massie Block complained, flipping her chestnut brown curls, and sighing. It was Dylan, Massie, Kristen, and then Claire on the end, and everyone was either laughing or talking, like assembly was actually something to look forward to every single freaking Monday. Dylan giggled, and side peeked over at Josh. She and Josh were going out ever since he dumped Alicia. He was cute, fun loving, and Dylan was so in love with him. Massie was dating Derrick, but everyone knew they were breaking apart.

Derrick was always hanging out with the guys and Alicia, and Massie was secretly sick of it. Kristen was drifting, and Massie was worried she'd lose her to Alicia and the guys soon. Massie side peeked at her best friends and knew she had to do something to make sure they wouldn't leave her for Alicia or anybody else.

"Hey, Massie, there's Ew-licia," Dylan whispered in her ear. Massie stiffened as Alicia, Cam, Derrick, and Chris Plovert passed by. Alicia looked so happy without her, and that sort of hurt. Why didn't Alicia want to be back in the Pretty Committee? Why was she so happy? Massie noticed that Derrick was giving Alicia a lot of attention, and she felt the blood rush to her face. Alicia wouldn't dare to steal Derrick, would she? Alicia looked her way, but her gaze was curious, as if she could read minds. Massie returned with a furious glare.

"When will you realize no one's fighting with you, Massie?" Alicia demanded. "You're only fighting yourself." Massie avoided her friends' eyes as she stood up and stared straight into Alicia's brown eyes.

"You picked this fight, Alicia Rivers. Not me."

Alicia rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Until I stab your back, just stay away from me, ok, Block? Your problems don't concern me anymore, because you backstabbed me. Remember?" Massie refused to give Alicia the satisfaction.

"I never stabbed your back, Ew-licia. You betrayed us by spreading our secrets." Alicia looked amused, as she slowly shook her head.

"It's funny how no one believes you except Kristen, Dylan, and Claire, huh." Alicia stalked away with the guys at her heels. Massie's mouth hung open in shock. Alicia had defeated her. In that battle.

"She is so dead to me," Massie growled, sitting back down. "Why is she hanging out with our boyfriends? Except for Griffin and Josh." Kristen grinned at her good fortune, and then immediately continued texting Griffin, her weird, skull obsessed boyfriend. Claire looked up, and glanced over worriedly at Cam. She and Cam had been having plenty of problems lately.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore," Claire mumbled sadly. "Cam and I are always fighting, and I'm sick of it. Just the other day, I caught him IMing Nikki on his cell phone, and then he starting screaming. I wonder if I should just dump him for good." Massie panicked, and leaned over Dylan to glare at her best friend.

"And let Alicia steal him?" She demanded harshly. "You and Cam are the most inexperienced couple ever! Haven't you guys ever heard of working things out? It's what couples do these days!"

Kristen and Dylan laughed, but to Massie, the situation was far from funny. Claire flushed, and stared at her alpha in anger.

"Do I look like the kind of person to easily work out my many problems?" She asked. Massie smiled apologetically at her, and patted her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that Alicia might steal our boyfriends. Aren't you?"

"Obviously not as much as you are," Claire retorted, still not ever Massie's meanx10 comment. Massie sighed, knowing Claire would get over it soon. Kristen looked over at her, clearly over the whole awkward moment.

"What time does the assembly actually start? This is so boring. Maybe we should just skip out." Massie almost laughed. _Kristen Gregory_, the smart soccer playing goody tushes wanted to skip out of assembly. What a shocker.

"Uh, it starts at 9:15. Which is now."

As if on cue, Principal Burns stepped up on the platform, wearing a polyester suit in gray, which matched her frizzy hair and her boring shoes. Massie rolled her eyes, and nudged Dylan who giggled in response. P. Burns cleared her throat, and grinned out at the mass of students.

"Good morning BOCD! I have some great news for all of you. In 2 weeks, the entire eighth grade will be going back to a renovated Lake Placid!" There was a long pause, and then cheers all over the room. Massie was in shock. Back to the _woods_? Didn't P. Burns remember what happened last time they went to Lake Placid? It ended in disaster!

"Ehmagawd, I can probably go this time!" Kristen squealed, clapping her hands together. Claire shrugged and stared straight ahead. For once, Massie was grateful she and Claire were the only ones not caught up in the crowd. Dylan and Kristen jumped up and down, but Massie secretly watched Alicia and Derrick.

Alicia hugged everyone, but she noticed her hug with Derrick lasted 3 seconds longer than her hug with anyone else. Massie knew maybe she was acting paranoid, but she would not lose Derrick again. Not after all she had been through with him.


	2. Art of Betrayal

BOCD

September 26, Monday

Art Class with Vincent

11:08 A.M.

Alicia giggled as she stared at a blob of red on her canvas. Derrick glanced over, and laughed out loud, causing her to smack his shoulder.

"What are you trying to paint?" He asked, between laughs. "Blood?" Alicia rolled her eyes, and glanced at his painting. It was a common fruit bowl.

"Original," She accused. "Seriously, a fruit bowl? Vincent's going to fail you big time." Derrick stopped, and then stared hard at her. Alicia looked down to make sure she didn't have any paint on her shirt before meeting his gaze suspiciously.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped, waving her hand in front of his dazed face. Derrick shrugged.

"Just thinking," he said. "Massie's getting a little possessive." Alicia winced, and looked at her canvas to distract herself.

"That's Massie for you." Derrick nodded as Cam walked over to greet them.

"You're late, man," Derrick said, shaking his head. "Where were you?" Cam sighed.

"Arguing with Claire. Again." Alicia rolled her eyes discreetly. Cam had so many problems that he refused to solve, and it was exhausting. Has he ever heard of therapy?

"Go see a guidance counselor," She suggested, smiling brightly. Cam shot her a look, and sat down on the other side of her to start his painting. Alicia starting painting, and knew what she was going to call it. One side, there was purple, yellow, green, and blue. In the middle was a solid black line. Then, on the other side, there was red. This represented her.

"That looks cool," Derrick said. "What do you call it?" Alicia smiled slightly, and glanced across the room where Dylan and Josh stood giggling and laughing.

"Double betrayal."

Derrick followed her sad gaze, and nodded once, understanding how she felt. But, Alicia felt something twist in her stomach. It had killed her when Massie kicked her out, and then Josh had walked up to her and said he was in love with Dylan. It had broken her already fragile heart. But, she had to move on and place the double betrayal behind her. Massie was a thing of the past and so were Dylan and Josh. They had hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

Alicia smiled, as the tears flooded her soft brown eyes. Why couldn't she shake Josh away? Why did she still cry at night? Why did she want to murder Dylan every day she saw the red head kiss and hug Josh? Why did she feel such pain when he walked by her like she wasn't even there? It was because she still loved him, and it was tearing her apart from the inside out.

"What are you painting?" She asked Cam, trying to distract herself. Cam looked at her worriedly.

"Um, I'm calling it heartache. You know, because of what's going on with Claire and me." Alicia smiled, and understood. She and Cam were feeling a little bit of the same thing called Lacrymosa.

"Ok, now, I want to come around and look at your paintings so I can give you a final grade," Vincent announced, glaring at all of his students. Alicia added a final touch, and stepped away from the easel. Vincent stopped at Alicia, looking impressed.

"Wow, this is terrific. What do you call it?" Alicia noticed Dylan and Josh looking at her, and struggled to compose herself.

"Double betrayal," She answered, twisting a lock of black hair. She could have sworn she saw Josh look down, and Dylan bite her lip as Vincent's face broke into a smile.

"This is…is…perfect!" He shouted, patting her back. "You know, Alicia, you have a thing for art. Maybe you should join the art club." Alicia had thought about it when she was in the Pretty Committee but she had been afraid of what Massie would think. Now, she didn't have to worry anymore.

"Cool. Where do I sign up?" She asked. She saw Derrick smile as Vincent handed her the sign up sheet, and went to look at other people's art. Derrick leaned close to her left ear.

"I'm in the Art club," he said. "So is Kristen." Alicia's face fell as she turned back to her canvas. Another PC member she was going to have to deal with.

"When do we meet?" She wondered.

"Um, Tuesday's and Thursday's after school here," he said. "It's really fun. You'll love it." Alicia smiled, and hoped he was right. Because she wasn't sure if signing up for Art Club was her best idea ever.

-Dylan-

Dylan knew whom Alicia had based her art around. And she knew it included her. Something told her she shouldn't be dating Josh after he broke Alicia's heart, but another part of her told her not to worry about Alicia, because they weren't friends anymore.

"Hey, Dylan, wait up," Josh called, as she was halfway down the hall, heading to lunch. Dylan stopped, and smiled, waiting for him to catch up to her. Josh made her so happy. Maybe it was a good thing she was dating him now instead of Alicia.

"You coming to the soccer game Friday?" He asked, panting. Dylan nodded immediately, and kissed him softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," She assured him. The two walked to the Café together but Josh stopped again.

"Dylan, do you love me?" He asked. Dylan frowned, and pushed her red curly bangs out of her face.

"Of course I love you? Do you really need to ask me that?" Josh looked at the ground, and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I just need to have it in words, Dyl." Something about his response bothered her. Did he really need words? Was she not good enough for him? That's when they both caught sight of her. She was walking down the hall, squealing as Derrick chased after her. She looked happier than she had since Josh had dumped her, and Dylan's heart sank fro many reasons.

Alicia's cheeks were rosy, and her laugh was like ringing bells. She was actually running to. She never ran for anyone, and now she was running with Derrick. Alicia finally stopped, and Derrick caught up to her, and tickled her stomach. Alicia was laughing so hard, Dylan thought she would explode, but finally, she pushed him away, and looked up. She saw them.

Her smile faded when she saw Josh's arm around Dylan and Dylan felt the overwhelming urge to step out from under his arm until Alicia was gone.

"Oh, hey Dylan. Josh." She said it so coldly; it could've melted boiling water. Derrick took her arm, and tugged slightly, while staring Josh dead in the eye.

"Come on, Alicia, let's go," He murmured, warningly. Dylan knew why. He didn't want her and Alicia to start fighting. But, Dylan had a feeling Alicia wouldn't start fighting her over Josh.

"Kay," She answered, turning on her heel, and marching away. Dylan watched her, and she even saw Josh doing the same.

She sincerely hoped Josh was completely over Alicia.

Boy was she wrong.

**Hmm, minor cliffy…**


End file.
